


Candal College AU

by bizarrebrandee



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: College AU, Human AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bizarrebrandee/pseuds/bizarrebrandee
Summary: A collection of drabbles done for my personal Candal College AU(tags and characters will be updated as more entries are added)





	Candal College AU

**Author's Note:**

> There's a song that I put in here thats a cover by Canyon City called "How Long Will I Love You?" so feel free to look that up if you want, it's very calming and overall a good song. uwu

After getting together, it’s become a tradition for Cayde and Andal to go camping every summer during summer break if they have the time. Andal is usually the one picking the location since he cares more about things such as open areas so he can get a good look at the stars without having to worry about trees blocking the view. If he can help it, he also likes going to places with a lake for easy swimming access.

Andal had bought a giant tent years ago for camping with Shiro before he got caught up with work and summer classes. After he and Cayde had started talking and later getting into a relationship, Cayde was very interested in going camping and spending some time alone with Andal off campus. He didn’t really have a preference as to where they went as long as he could be with Andal and have a relaxing, stress-free trip with him.

Andal was loading up all of his camping gear in his pickup truck which included the tent, queen size sleeping bag for him and Cayde to share, a propane grill with some utensils, some foldable chairs, and lanterns and some glowsticks that Cayde had insisted they needed to bring to light up the tent. Andal was going to pick up some firewood starter on the way to the campsite as well as some food so they could cook their own food at the campsite.

 

_“You all ready to get going Cayde?”_

  _“Huh? Oh yeah! I just gotta grab my portable charger and then I’m all good.”_

  _“Alright, the truck is all loaded up and the campsite is about 45 minutes away, and the forecast_

_said it’s supposed to be cold tonight so I packed some of my extra blankets.”_

  _“Pfft who needs a blanket when I’ve got my personal heater~”_

  _“Your personal heater is gonna need a blanket in order to keep you warm ya goof.”_

 

Cayde snaps his fingers towards Andal’s direction and says _“Ya got me there.”_

 

Andal and Cayde get into the truck and Andal started it up and pushed the clutch and put it into gear and got going towards the campsite. It was around 3 o'clock in the afternoon so they had plenty of time to stop at the store and grab the fire starter, the firewood, as well as the food for tonight, which they still hadn’t decided what they were going to have.

 

_“What did you want to eat tonight?”_

_“You~”_

 

Andal chuckles and lightly punches Cayde on the shoulder _“Be serious, I was thinking maybe grilled ham with maybe a couple drops of honey whiskey to give it a pop of flavor.”_

  _“Oooooooo that sounds pretty good! Regardless I can’t cook like you do so it’s pretty much up to whatever you can manage anyway.”_

  _“You can cook perfectly fine, you just choose to not eat anything else besides spicy ramen noodles when you’re not at my place.”_

 

Cayde pouts as they pull into the store parking lot and park the truck.

 

They walk inside and immediately head to the camping section to grab the firewood and firewood starter. At the very end of the aisle there are some more glowsticks that catch Cayde’s eyes and Andal immediately takes notice of his curiosity and puts a hand on his shoulder _“You already have some glowsticks in the truck Cayde, you don’t need anymore.”_ Cayde gives Andal a pouty look and follows him to the deli aisle where they pick up some ham slices and bread. Andal gets the idea to get a bottle of honey flavored whiskey to add some flavoring to the ham while they cook it on the grill. While Andal was trying to decide what brand of whiskey to get, Cayde ran over to the snack aisle to pick up some chips and trail mix to snack on. He rushes back to Andal and he picks up the whiskey and they head to checkout.

Once they get back into the truck Cayde immediately goes to open up the trail mix and offers Andal some, Andal takes a handful and stuffs it in his mouth and starts up the truck and they’re on their way again.

The drive to the campsite was as fun as one can imagine a 45-minute car ride being, but Cayde noticed that as soon as they got back on the road Andal seemed a lot calmer and more relaxed than he had seen in the past couple of weeks. Things had been tense with finals coming and going, a lot of sleepless nights were had at Andal’s dorm. Cayde was always saddened to have to see Andal stress so much about everything to the point he couldn’t sleep. Granted, he wasn’t exactly in the best shape either, with having his anxiety flare up right before heading into the classrooms his exams were in. They were both a wreck, so having this camping trip was a nice change of pace for the two of them. About a minute or two down the road Cayde had remembered he had a road trip playlist that he had made with Andal and connected to the Bluetooth on Andal’s stereo and started playing it. It started off with a soft acoustic instrument which Andal smiled at.

They arrive at the campsite and park at their reserved camping spot, which happens to be right next to the lake. Andal hops out of the driver’s seat and takes a good whiff of the fresh air and looks around the area, and then goes to the back of the truck to put down the tailgate and hops on in to start unloading. Cayde hops out of the passenger seat shortly after Andal gets in the truck bed.

_“Cayde give me a hand will ya?”_

Cayde comes to the side of the truck and Andal starts tossing the equipment his way so he can set it on the ground. Cayde struggles with holding the big tent and keeps forgetting how heavy it is and quickly sets it down on the ground. After everything is unloaded Andal hops out of the back of the truck and picks up the tent and puts it in the grass. Andal starts to unzip the nylon bag that the tent is encased in and puts the pieces out one by one, grouping the long and short sticks together separately.

While Andal is getting the tent all laid out on the grass, Cayde had taken it upon himself to put the sticks together and feed them through the slits in the tent. Andal then went around with the stakes putting them in the ground while Cayde was getting the supports all up and hooked onto the stakes. It didn’t take them long to get everything all set up and put the tarp over the top of the tent. Andal unzipped the opening to the tent and started getting the bedding laid out and comfy, he had brought some memory foam padding to put underneath the sleeping bag as an extra cushion so it wouldn’t be so rough and rigid when they laid down to sleep. Cayde had grabbed his bookbag out of the cab of the truck and went into the tent with Andal and started getting the lanterns and glowsticks out. He carefully set the glowsticks at the other end of the tent with the rest of the gear that they were going to use later. He turned around and noticed Andal laying down on the sleeping *-bag, he walked over and opened the little window right above them to let some of the fresh air in and laid down right next to him, wrapping his arms around him. With the wind blowing softly you could just barely hear the waves of the lake gently crashing against the shore.

 

Andal broke the silence and softly said, _“Every time I come out here, I always forget how calming the waves are…”_

_“Yeah, it’s such a different atmosphere from the city, air conditioner running, cars honking…Shiro clacking away on his laptop,”_ Cayde chuckles.

 

Andal sits up and goes out of the tent into the backseat of the cab to grab his bag and his guitar, Cayde immediately sits up when Andal comes back into the tent, Andal sets his bag down next to Cayde’s and goes back over to Cayde with his guitar in its case and gently unzips the enclosure surrounding it. He grabs the pick that’s sitting between the strings. He takes a long look at the pick, it was a gift from Cayde from when he had his first show on campus. It was black with a white spade that had a red heart inside it. Cayde had gotten it made personally for Andal and had carved their initials into the back of it. He sets the guitar in his lap and gets his fingers in position and starts to gently strum. Cayde lays back down next to Andal as he plays and shuts his eyes.

 

_How long will I love you?_

_As long as stars are above you_

_And longer, if I can._

 

_How long will I need you?_

_As long as the seasons need to_

_Follow their plan._

 

_How long will I be with you?_

_As long as the sea is bound to_

_Wash upon the sand._

 

_How long will I want you?_

_As long as you want me to_

_And longer by far._

 

Andal stops playing to notice Cayde has fallen asleep, he puts the pick back in the strings and puts the guitar back in the case and moves down to cuddle with Cayde as he sleeps. It’s not too long until Andal starts feeling the need to sleep as well, so he sets an alarm for 45-minutes from now so he can take a quick nap with Cayde and start making dinner after he wakes up. Andal grabs one of the spare blankets from his bag and pulls it over him and Cayde. Laying next to Cayde, he can’t help but notice how at peace he looks and brushes Cayde’s hair to the side as he kisses his forehead. Andal soon feels relaxed with the sound of the waves and having Cayde’s warmth radiate with his arms wrapped around him and dozes off soon after closing his heavy eyelids.

 

.

.

.

 

A loud blaring can be heard from Andal’s phone as he gets up and rubs his eyelids and grabs his phone to quickly turn it off in order to not disturb Cayde. Cayde groans and grabs the blanket and rolls over which makes Andal smile.

He gets up and goes to grab the ingredients they bought to make dinner. On the way to get the grill set up Andal puts on his and Cayde’s playlist and shoves his phone in his back pocket so he can listen to music while he cooks. He puts the tiny propane grill on the wooden table that’s in front of the tent, he hooks up his tiny bottle of propane and lights the grill. He closes the lid so it can heat up and gets the ham packets out and grabs a Tupperware bowl he brought and tosses all of the ham into it. He heads back into the tent to grab the Whiskey from his bag and pours a little bit of it in the bowl so the ham can marinate in it. He puts the lid on the container and shakes it up for about 5 minutes. By the time he’s done the grill is ready to go, he grabs some paper plates he had brought as well as the tongs and sets them next to the grill. He opens up the Tupperware container and places the ham on the grill one by one with the tongs and then closes the lid. Andal sits down at the picnic table and takes out his phone to take some photos. He takes photos of the lake that’s just a few yards away, he opens up the lid of the grill and snaps a quick photo of the ham and quickly closes the lid. He turns around to snap a photo of the tent, and peaks inside to take a photo of Cayde still napping. By the time he’s done the ham smells like it should be done so he moves the ham that’s cooked onto the top grill to keep warm and starts cooking the rest.

Cayde is awoken by the buzz of his phone and rolls over to grab it to see what type of notification he has. He opens his phone to see a post from one of Andal’s social media accounts with some of the photos he had taken of their campsite. He kept swiping to see all of the photos when he noticed he had snapped a picture of him sleeping, which made him blush with a soft smile across his face. Cayde went back to look at the picture of the ham on the grill and then smelled the air, he immediately got up and went outside.

 

_“You could’ve woken me up ya know”_

  _“I figured I’d let you sleep for a bit, you seemed really tired.”_

  _“Andal, with this kind of atmosphere you should’ve known that I would’ve been put to sleep with your guitar playing.”_

  _“Yeah yeah, come over here and grab a plate sleepyhead.”_

 

Cayde stumbles on over to the picnic table and sits down as Andal is turning off the grill. Andal sets out a plate that has a couple of pieces of ham on it while the rest are being kept warm in the grill. Cayde grabs the bread that had been put out on the table and makes himself a sandwich and takes a bite, immediately his taste buds are overflown with the remarkably sweet honey flavor.

 

_“Ugh, Andal how did you get so fucking good at cooking?”_

  _“What do you mean?”_

  _“This is way better than I expected it to be. Where’d you learn to do that?”_

  _“That’s just how I was taught, my dad would do it all the time when he would make steak or make some caramelized carrots with some nutmeg and cinnamon.”_

  _“You’ll have to teach me how to cook like you do.”_

  _“Even if I did, you’d still be defaulting to your ramen haha.”_

  _“True...but think of how much better it could be if I put some ham like this in it!”_

 

Andal sits down, makes himself a sandwich and then checks his phone. It’s about 7 o'clock, the sun will be setting in about an hour or two and the wind is starting to give Andal chills. He gets up and grabs his hoodie from the cab and gets back in the bed of the truck to grab the firewood for the firepit as well as the fire starter. Cayde walks over to the truck to grab the logs and put them into the fire pit while Andal hops out of the back with the fire starter. With Cayde having the logs all set up Andal grabs the bottle of whiskey and drizzles some of it onto the logs and shoves some of the firewood starters into the crevices the logs had created. Andal grabs his lighter from his pocket and lights one of the sticks on fire and tosses it into the fire pit and sprinkles a bit more whiskey on it to really get it going. After the fire is started Andal takes a little sip of the whiskey and sits back down to finish his dinner.

                Cayde and Andal put their foldable chairs around the fire and Cayde leans his head on Andal’s shoulder and nuzzles closer to him. The sun is starting to set and Andal snaps a picture of the sunset and then takes a selfie of him and Cayde.

 

_“…Hey Andal?”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“I noticed you seem to be a bit more relaxed out here, what’s up with that? Is it just the fact that it’s been a while since you’ve last been camping or…?”_

Andal turns his gaze from Cayde to the fire in front of them _“School causes me a lot of stress and that stress doesn’t help my depression. Especially with how some of the professors grade my music skills. I know I’m not the best but I know I’m not the worst either. Some of their critiques really get to me sometimes and make me feel absolutely awful and my music suffers because of it. But…being out here…out in the wild with no one to judge or tell me what I’m doing is wrong and that it has to be done ‘this way’ or ‘that way’ really gives me that feeling of relaxation and freedom to just go nuts with it all. It’s kind of like my personal retreat to try and rediscover who I am after having everyone tell me who I need to be or who they want me to be.”_

Cayde turns his gaze towards the fire and watches as the embers pop and ascend into the air. Andal notices he’s starting to fidget with his fingers and that he starts to tremble a bit.

_“I-I didn’t mean to make you bring up a heavy subject…”_

_“No! No! It’s fine! You’ve never asked before and it only makes sense that you're curious. I don’t want to make you feel anxious about asking me things.”_

_“…You sure?”_

_“Yeah, and I’m glad you’re here, it’s a lot better than being out here all alone.”_

                Andal reached out to grab Cayde’s hand and interlace their fingers together and then leaned over to kiss Cayde.

_“I love you Cayde and I always will.”_

                Cayde is caught off guard by Andal’s words and is even more caught off guard by the hand that is wrapped around his neck pulling him in for a kiss. Cayde loves Andal’s soft lips and pulls his face closer to Andal’s to deepen the kiss. It’s just them, the fire, and the stars that are looking down on them. Andal pulls away and looks at Cayde’s eyes, that gorgeous shade of blue that reminds him of the deepest part of the ocean that is unknown, and he’s gonna be the one to explore every last part of it.

_“You’re so beautiful.”_

                Cayde starts to blush and turns away and avoids eye contact with Andal.

_“I am not, if anyone is beautiful it’s you Andal.”_

                Andal puts his hand on Cayde’s check and brings him to meet his gaze.

_“You are, and I won’t let anyone tell you otherwise. They don’t see what I see, I see a beautiful blue soul who’s been broken and put himself back together with everything he’s been through.”_

Cayde put his hands over his face to hide himself, he’s not used to being showered with compliments like this and it’s really caught him off his game.

_“Why are you so good to me…?”_

_“Because I love you and you deserve to feel loved…”_

Andal gets up from his chair and gives Cayde the tightest hug, and all Cayde can do is tremble, no one’s ever cared for him this much before, at least that’s what he thinks. Cayde hugs Andal back and the trembling stops but Andal notices his shoulder feels wet; he’s crying. Andal puts his hand around Cayde’s head and pulls him as close as he can.

_“It’s ok, I’m right here.”_

                Cayde starts sniffling, and Andal pulls away and puts his hands on Cayde’s cheeks and wipes away the tears that started crawling down his face. Cayde put his hands on Andal’s back and pulled him in for a kiss. Andal deepens the kiss and after a couple of seconds, Cayde breaks the kiss and gets up from the chair and grabs Andal by the hand and gives him the neediest puppy dog look. He can’t resist Cayde when his beautiful blue eyes are shining on him like that, so they put out the fire and head back into the tent.

Cayde goes to grab the glowsticks that they had bought and hands a few to Andal to break and place around the tent. Andal gets his glowsticks placed and goes to turn on the lantern he brought, it’s not very bright but it’s what Andal prefers to use compared to a blinding beam of light. It’s a nice warm glow on one side of the tent where the lantern is placed and slightly lit on the other side where the majority of the glowsticks are. Cayde sits down on the sleeping bag and Andal soon follows. Andal places his hand on Cayde’s thigh and the other on the back of his neck as he brings him in for another kiss, sliding his hand up Cayde’s thigh as the kiss continues. Cayde moaning as the kiss deepens. Cayde places his hands on Andal’s back as Andal slowly lays Cayde down.

_“Andal…”_

_“I’m right here Cayde. I got you.”_

Andal goes right back to kissing Cayde and slowly puts his now free hand up Cayde’s shirt and teases his nipples which cause Cayde to squirm underneath Andal. Andal moves his hand that was on Cayde’s thigh up towards his crotch and applies light pressure on his groin area, and then moves up to unbutton his pants. After sliding down Cayde’s zipper, Andal puts his hands into his boxers and starts stroking him slowly. Cayde begins to squirm and moan even more. Andal’s hands are so soft and warm and Cayde’s dick fits perfectly in it, making for the perfect strokes. Andal moves from kissing Cayde’s lips down to his neck to give some intense hickies, he then pulls Cayde’s shirt up enough to see his chest and starts laying down kisses on his chest and starts slowly making his way downward. Andal gets down to Cayde’s bellybutton and then takes one glance up to see Cayde with heavy lust filled eyes.

_“Do you want me to keep going?”_

Cayde nods slowly and Andal continues laying down kisses as he makes his way to Cayde’s pants. Andal then takes Cayde’s pants and boxers and pulls them down to his knees leaving him exposed to the cold air. Andal goes back to kissing right around Cayde’s happy trail and keeps going down towards his shaft. Andal stops again once he gets to the base of it and looks up at Cayde and his entire face is red. Andal keeps eye contact as he kisses Cayde’s dick all over, making sure to pay extra attention to the very tip of it. Andal still keeps the slow stroke he has going on while doing so and after another round of kisses he comes back to the tip and while maintaining eye contact takes Cayde’s dick in his mouth making sure to be slow about it to get every single noise he can out of him. Cayde begins to lightly buck his hips but Andal quickly notices and puts all of his weight onto Cayde to keep his hips down. Andal begins to put more of Cayde into his mouth and while Andal is occupied with sucking his dick, Cayde puts his hands towards the back of Andal’s head and grabs the ponytail holding the man’s hair back and takes it out, letting Andal’s silky smooth mahogany-colored hair free. Cayde lets his hands roam through Andal’s now free hair and gives it a slight tug when it gets to be a bit too much for him. Andal slowly begins to pick up the pace and Cayde keeps his hand nice and snug in Andal’s hair and starts to push and pull him on and off his throbbing cock. Cayde can see by the look on Andal’s face that he’s starting to really enjoy sucking his dick just by the way his eyebrows are perked up and that needy look on his face. Andal suddenly is bobbing his head up and down Cayde’s shaft making sure to swirl his tongue around on the tip of Cayde’s dick, making Cayde moan so loudly that he needs to cover his mouth to keep his voice in check, Andal takes his mouth off Cayde while still jerking him off.

_“I must be really good at this if your making all those kinds of noises and needing to hold them back~”_

_“S-Shut up...”_

_“Aw, do you not want me to finish you off? Or would you prefer something else?”_

_Andal picks up the speed of his hand, and Cayde has to try and form sentences through the ecstasy he’s currently experiencing._

_“M-my b-bag!”_

_“What about it?”_

Cayde turns away and blushes even harder _“I-I brought some things with just in case we wanted to do something like this…”_

Andal stops stroking Cayde and goes on over to Cayde’s bag and opens it up and empties it to find lube, and a black silicone butt plug that Andal had never seen before.

_“Well what do we have here~ You’ve been holding out on me.”_

_“I just…figured we could try something new is all…”_

_“As long as your comfortable with it, I’m all for it.”_

_“Y-Yeah, if there’s anything you’d like to try as well, I’m all ears.”_

_“Pfft, of course you would come prepared and say something like that. Do you have any idea how many ideas I would have if we were just in my room?”_

Cayde chuckles and sits up to take the rest of his clothes off and tosses them to the side.

“ _Well I guess you’ll just have to tell me about these ideas you have on the way back home tomorrow.”_

_“I guess I will”_

Andal walks back over to Cayde and kisses him deeply and continues to slowly jerk him off. Andal holds the butt plug in his other hand.

_“So, you want me to put this in you?”_

_“Y-Yeah…”_

_“Alright, how do you want me to do this?”_

_“I’ll just bend over…”_ Cayde says as he bends over into position.

Andal opens up the bottle of lube and coats the butt plug plenty with it, he then goes over to Cayde with the lube and massages the lube onto and around his asshole. Andal can tell that Cayde is nervous again, and puts light fluffy kisses down his spine all the way down to his butt.  
                “I’ll be gentle, I promise.”

“Sorry…I know you will…”

Andal positions the butt plug right against Cayde’s asshole and starts circling the tip of it right around his entrance, Cayde shivers and lets out a soft moan.

“Let me know if you want me to stop, ok?”

Cayde nods and Andal continues to slowly insert the butt plug into Cayde, slowly spreading him and making him moan even more. As Andal is putting the last part of it in, he positions himself over Cayde and rubs his dick against Cayde’s, which makes Cayde shiver with excitement and he takes it upon himself to grab his and Andal’s dick and jerk both of them off. Andal is caught off guard by this and lets out a low moan of his own and starts slowly thrusting against Cayde. Andal grabs the flared end of the butt plug and starts slowly taking it out and re-inserting it, which made Cayde lose his mind.

_“-Ah- A-Andal~!”_

_“You like it when I do that?”_

_“Yeah… -ah- “_

_“You want me to do it some more?”_

_“P-Please…”_

_“Alright my love. Your wish is my command~”_

As Cayde’s entrance became more accustomed to the butt plug, it became easier of Andal to slide it in and out which made it easy for him to make erratic rhythms with pulling it out completely and putting it back in or only sliding it out a little bit and then sliding it back in. Cayde was still stroking himself and Andal when he would thrust himself into Cayde’s hands. Andal would shiver every time, due to how slick Cayde’s hands were and how he always seemed to grip him just right, eventually Andal increased the rate of his thrusts and combined that with the rhythms he was doing with the butt plug and in doing so cause Cayde to bring his hand back to his face to stop himself from letting his moans out. With how loose Cayde was now, Andal thought it was time for him to bring some noises out of Cayde himself.

“Cayde.”

“Hmm?”

Andal slowly pulls the toy in and out of Cayde “Do you want me to fuck you?”. Hearing those words along with the feelings of the toy made Cayde’s entire body quake and moan, but he didn’t give an answer just yet. Andal pulled the toy out completely and set it off to the side, after doing so he grabbed the lube and spread it onto his own dick and poked and prodded at Cayde’s entrance.

_“Do you want me inside you Cayde?”_

_“…”_

_“If you want me to stop, we ca-“_

_“N-No! I do!”_

Cayde buries his face into the sleeping bag and Andal continues to tease Cayde’s now slick entrance. Muffled desperate moans make their way out of Cayde’s mouth.

_“Andal…p-please….”_

_“Please what~?”_

                Cayde pushes himself up from the sleeping bag and turns around and stares Andal dead in the eyes _“Stop teasing me and just fuck me already!”_ and Andal complied quickly by starting to slide himself inside right after Cayde had finished his sentence leading to Andal being well pleased with the look of pure ecstasy that he had received from Cayde’s face. Andal was about halfway in and he could feel Cayde tightening and trembling around him as he was sliding himself in more and more. Andal decided that he should lightly rub Cayde’s back to try and get him to relax a bit more, and it worked, Andal had his hand on Cayde’s shoulder blade and was making a slow circle motion that was nice and gentle. Cayde took a deep breath and slowly exhaled and then Andal was all the way in. Andal wanted to give Cayde sometime to adjust since he was a bit bigger than the butt plug, so in the meantime, he reached underneath Cayde and began to thumb over the head of his shaft and then stroked him from the head all the way down to the base.

_“Fuck Andal…”_

_“You ok?”_

_“I- -ah- I’m not gonna last much longer -ah- if you keep that up”_

_“You want me to move?”_

_“Please…”_

_“Alright.”_

                Andal bent over to kiss Cayde before moving, then he placed his hands on Cayde’s thighs and slowly started to move. Cayde was making desperate and needy moans, and trying to meet Andal by pushing back whenever he would thrust back inside. Andal noticed and picked up the pace and tried to mess with the rhythm of his thrusts to keep Cayde on his toes, but with how tight and slick Cayde was already he wasn’t sure how much longer he was gonna last if he were to keep up at this pace. Andal’s moans started getting louder and his breaths shallow and harsh.

_“Cayde…fuck….”_

_“-hah- Y-You close?”_

_“-ngh- Yeah…do you want me to try and hold it off?_

_”No… -nghhh- fuck…just go ahead and -ah- finish…”_

_“What about you?”_

_“With the shit you’re doing -hahhh- I’ll be close any minute n-now…”_

_“Alright…”_

Andal leaned over Cayde and wrapped both of his arms around his torso and started rapidly fucking him. Cayde couldn’t hold back his moans of pleasure any longer and stuffed part of his hand in his mouth and bit down as he let out the most erotic moans Andal had ever heard from him, and he wanted to hear more. Andal kept on thrusting deep inside Cayde, hitting his prostate over and over again. Andal had to turn Cayde’s head to kiss him just to muffle his moans cause his hand wasn’t doing it for him anymore, but Cayde quickly pulled away.

_“-AH- ANDAL! FUCK!”_

_Andal had to quickly put his hand over his mouth and hold it there tightly._

_“MPHM DOMPHMT STOMPHT”_

_“Cayde…-ah- -AH~-“_

_“MPHMMMMM~”_

Andal gave one last deep thrust into Cayde and it sent both of them over the edge into their climaxes. Andal was slumped over Cayde as he bucked his hips back and forth as he came right onto the sleeping bag while Andal was giving a couple of weak thrusts during his orgasm to carry Cayde through his. Andal pulled out soon after and they both collapsed next to each other panting and catching their breath. Andal pulled Cayde close to him and held him tightly next to his chest.

_“Andal…”_

_“Yeah…?”_

_“I love you…”_

_“I love you too…even if you’re a cum-filled mess right now…”_

Cayde lightly punches Andal on the shoulder but immediately goes back to laying on his chest. They lay there in silence for a couple of minutes until Andal realizes he hears an owl and looks outside the tent window to see fireflies out and about.

_“Hey, put your clothes back on. I want to show you something.”_

Andal gets up and puts his pants on and heads outside leaving Cayde by himself to get put on his pants and hoodie and step outside and meet up with Andal. When Cayde comes outside he sees Andal in the bed of the truck and tells him to grab the extra blankets that were in his bag. Cayde goes back into the tent to grab the blankets and joins Andal on the truck, Andal lays out the blankets for them to lay on top of has Cayde lay on his chest as he points out all of the constellations in the Milky Way. With the fireflies all around and the beautiful view of the Milky Way, Cayde couldn’t imagine a better way to start his summer than with Andal.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time I guess writing this kind of stuff so I apologize if it's not very good ;w;  
> I hope you all enjoyed it <3


End file.
